Corazón Hentai
by DREIGNUS
Summary: Jiraiya, el escritor mas odiado entre las muejres, al parecer se a enamorado... sera? esto es un ONE SHUT, espero que les guste!


**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULOS DE:

**AMAYA ERISAWA**

"_ENRREDOS AMOROSOS"," LA VIDA ADOLECENTE" Y "HYUUGA'S LOVE"_

**GABE LOGAN**

"_ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES", "SILENT HILL" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS"_

**Y gracias a Meli-chan, Gabe L. , June-Li y kisame Hoshigaki por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS :3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

* * *

"**Corazón Hentai"

* * *

**

Jiraiya, uno de los novelistas mas famosos de Konoha, y no por escribir algo digno de un premio Novel a la literatura, estaba en su casa, o si al menos así se le puede llamar al cuchitril de casa que tiene, por ser un avaro.

-Donde esta el gel?- peguntaba volteando su cuarto de arriba abajo- Aquí estas!- dijo triunfante, corriendo al baño para ir a peinarse decentemente, o algo así, si su plan de "Normal" es ponerse los pelos de punta y todo alborotado.

-Debo verme muy galán hoy! Aun no puedo creer que lo conseguí! Es increíble que lo aya logrado!- decía mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño, todo sonriente sin caber en su asombro por su logro.

Solo de recordar como habia visto a esa inocente chica hacia apenas 2 años, cuando habia regresado con Naruto del entrenamiento que le dio, "Quede flechado!" recordaba sonriéndose, si, era algo único e inexplicable…mas de lo segundo que de lo primero.

Aun se preguntaba¿Cómo una chica tan dulce habia capturado su corazón con solo un vistazo? Ha, aun su corazón revoloteaba como un adolescente al recordar la primera vez que la vio, claro, ya la habia visto antes, pero como una dulce y pequeña niña, bueno, a el le gustaban todas, y es decir TODAS las mujeres, pero tampoco era un pedofilo… aun que mas de uno podía cuestionarle eso.

Si, habían regresado por la primavera, casi apunto del verano, se habia separado de Naruto, para ir a buscar inspiración para su nuevo libro… es decir, espiar a las chicas en el baño, de casa o públicos, solo quería ver chicas desnudas, aun que bien podría haber contratado una prostituta o ir a un "Table Dance" y asunto arreglado… pero es muy tacaño para eso.

El punto es, que en su caminar, la vio… ella estaba comprando unas flores, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el tiempo no importaba, solo se detuvo ahí, mirándola, embelesada con su suave y largo cabello, que se mecía dulcemente con el viento… y para su sorpresa, por primera vez en toda su vida, no le estaba mirando los pechos… que no estaban nada mal, o el trasero… que tampoco estaba para negarle atención, ho, no, en esta ocasión le miro el rostro, era tan suave de expresión, amable y gentil, lleno de ternura, sus ojos, ho, si, fue ahí donde supo que no podría olvidarla, eran tan hermosos, con un brillo único de un alma noble… y fue ahí donde todo termino… para empezar un gran lió!

Y que le pregunten a el mismo! Y mentiría como el pervertido que es claro… pero en su pensamiento, el mismo se respondería "Pero claro! Estoy coladísimo por ella! No importa si tiene edad para ser mi nieta!"... o viuda si Tsunade se entera…

Y bueno, el caso fue que después de ese día, la calidad de "Go! Go! Paradaice" mejoro bastante, siendo tan detallista que daba miedo… ya que estaba antes inspirado por la forma femenil de las mujeres, pero ahora, ahora estaba embelesado con el perfume de una sola, su cabello, su pies, sus ojos… tenia inspiración de sobra! … y su editor no sabia de donde venia la inspiración, pero agradeció la entrega puntual del material, que se vendía como pan caliente.

Hasta se entero que Hiashi habia comprado varios ejemplares! Ver para creer lo que el amor le habia hecho.

Pero mas que nada, le habia regresado la felicidad de un corazón joven, que no te me a nada… ni a las consecuencias que se llegaran para cuando Tsunade se entere, aun que poco le preocupa, ya que por si las dudas, ahora si no a escatimado en una atención GOLD para un paquete de servicios médicos mayores, incluso cubrió la cuota en caso de tener que necesitar algún miembro amputado y se dio de alta en la lista de espera de transfusiones de órganos vitales, ya se entero que es el tercero para un corazón nuevo...

Si, estaba tan rebozarte de felicidad, que no paraba de demostrárselo a ella, como? De la forma mas… decente posible… entrecomillas.

Se quedo en Konoha, bueno, lo mas posible, ya que estaba bajo las ordenes de Tsunade, pero cuando estaba, se juntaba con Naruto, para poder verla, este chico se llevaba bien con todos, así que no le costo mucho verla seguido, y cuando lo hacia, siempre trataba, bajo un esfuerzo sobre humano, no verle los pecho, o acariciarle el trasero… pero por desgracia mas de una vez se desmayo por la gran hemorragia nasal… en una ocasión necesitaron 5 litros de sangre para revivirlo.

Al ver que sus esfuerzos no daban frutos… y como le iba a funcionar sangrar cada vez que la veía?... decidió usar otro método, ya que estaba tan… "inspirado" cuando la veía, decidió cargar siempre una libreta, así cada vez que su "inspiración" apareciera, el estaría listo.

Y vaya ¿Quien diría que funcionaria? La verdad… NADIE!... ni él se lo creía, salvo su editor, que le habia aumentado el sueldo por ser tan puntual en las entregas.

Ahora, cada vez que la veía, podía mantener una apariencia "Normal" hasta que ya no aguantaba, y empezaba a escribir como loco, y después, ya calmado, podía estar mas sereno, nadie entendía nada, pero las mujeres de Konoha agradecían poder bañarse sin el traje de baño…

Para el caso, ahora ya muchos tenían una impresión mas sana de el, paso del "Pervertido lujurioso maldito bastardo imbecil" al "Maldito bastardo imbecil que suele ser un pervertido"

Que no es mucho, pero algo es algo… ahora que lo recuerda, fue gracias a ese nuevo comportamiento que logro saludarla de vez encunado sin que Naruto, o media bola de imbeciles, como les decía a los demás amigos de Naruto, que consideraba su competencia, ya que al menos ellos podían acercarse a ella, y el tenia que estarse muy lejos, ya que sus amigas ni de broma le veían muy bien.

Aun que, a quienes mas odiaba, era a sus compañeros de equipo, ho, si, esos mocosos hijos de…. El punto es que los odiaba, y le reventaba el hígado verla con ellos, uno, todo callado e inexpresivo no le agradaba, le recordaba a Orochimaru, cuando lo fastidiaba diciéndole "Canas al aire" o el otro, que era tan hiperactivo que le recordaba a un perro siguiendo su cola todo emocionado, y con esa ropa que le fastidiaba, solo de verlo le daba calor… y no del que piensan.

El caso, es que ahora de vez en cuando podía saludar con un "Hola!" o "Buenos días!" o "Que hubo linda?".

Ella solo le sonreía dulce mente, y le regresaba el saludo… de una forma tierna como "Hola Jiraiya-san" , para después seguir su camino, ha, pero con eso bastaba para sentirse soñado! Y salir corriendo a escribir una novela completa.

Pero, a pesar de que ya al menos podía saludarla, el quería mas, quería que viera que era mas que un buen mozo de cara atractiva con dinero a sobrar… nótese el sarcasmo.

Así que un día, cuando todos estaban en una de tantas reuniones, donde todos estaban charlando muy animada mente, el empezó a acercarse lentamente, para no despertar sospechas de Tsunade, y le fuera a dañar el atractivo… o le clausurara de una vez, la fabrica de bebes.

Asi, ya cuando la tuvo cerca, le pregunto inocentemente como se la estaba pasando, ella le sonrió, y dio pie a una charla muy animada, solo interrumpida por las ocasiones donde se disculpaba para ir al baño… para escribir, no para lo que piensan.

"-Jiraiya-san, es usted una buena persona-"

Ha, solo eso basto para sentirse en el paraíso, y hacer nacer nuevas esperanzas para un amor eterno, hasta la muerte, con matrimonio, un padre, un vestido de bodas blanco, padrinos, comida, vino, luna de miel, 7 hijos, una casa en Konoha, lejos de todo… especialmente de Tsunade, si, amor eterno, amor del bueno, amor de verdad.

Después de eso, cualquier excusa seria buena para cautivarla, mostrarle su amor, que ya no tendría ojos para nadie mas que ella, solo ella, nadie mas existía, solo ella, él, y un nidito de amor en algún lugar lejos de Tsunade.

Se esmero tanto en aparecer de vez encunado cerca de ella, sin parecer que la acosaba, aun que eso hacia todo el tiempo con su jutsu de transparencia.

Así la saludaba, unas cuantas palabras, y se despedía, para ir a escribir una novela completa de nuevo.

Asi no tardo en poder conversar largo rato, bueno, 20 minutos corridos, pero algo es algo, para luego enterarse que ella estaba muy afligida por que no podía llegar al nivel que quería "BINGO!!" su oportunidad! La que habia solo soñado! Ahí estaba! Dios lo amaba después de tanto degenere que habia hecho, y que la policía aun no podía comprobar que hubiese sido él!

"-Yo te entrenare! No te preocupes, si hice milagros con Naruto, contigo haré poesía pura!-" recuerda, ha, si, ver su cara de sorpresa, para después sonreír feliz, ha, eso no tenia precio! Lo valía todo! Incluso hacer valido su lugar en la lista de transplantes de órganos para cuando Tsunade se enterase!

Ella acepto gustosa! La epifanía de su vida se dio en un segundo! Estaba decidido! Dios estaba mostrándole el camino de su verdadero amor! Al fin! Él, el soltero mas codiciado al fin podría sentar cabeza con el amor de su vida! Y no por meter la pata y embarazar a una como peso que seria!

Cabe decir que adelanto 5 entregas ese día.

Así la empezó a entrenar, con gran esmero, le mostraría que él le enseñaría a ser la mejor ninja de todos, seria mas grande incluso en poder que Naruto, no sabia aun como, pero lo haría, le enseñaría todo! Y gracias al pergamino prohibido que le robo a Tsunade una vez que estaba ebria hasta el tope, le enseño técnicas que hasta harían a Orochimaru llorar como niñita!... Ey, eso suena bien.

Al fin, ahora como su maestro, podía estar cerca de ella todo el tiempo, charlaban, comían juntos, el escribía como loco ya sin pena frente a ella, alegando "Espera, estoy inspirado, sígueme platicando, yo escucho, yo escucho"

Ella solo le sonreía, y asentía, lo consideraba como una curiosidad de su sensei, y el se sentía en el cielo cuando ella sonreía, ha, si, el gusto que le dio cuando todos se enteraron que ÉL, y solo ÉL seria su maestro, a su padre casi le da el paro cardiaco… ojala, así no seria un estorbo el suegro…

Además, la risa que le dio con la cara que pusieron Naruto y compañía, jaja, como se habia reído de eso por días! Nadie lo creía! Hasta Gai le hizo el feo! Y Tsunade estaba hecha una fiera, amenazándolo a cada día, y dejando mensajes de muerte en su contestadota, y a saber como consiguió su teléfono! El ni tenia, pero lo compro para darle una excusa a ella para que le diera el suyo, y así poderse llamar de vez encunado.

Pero por desgracia, sus llamadas eran para un "Hoy llegare tarde, así que no te apures el paso, adiós chiquilla!" le decía con una ultima frese de cariño, a la que ella solo sonreía y contestaba "Si, Jiraiya-sensei", pero todo era cuento, el llegaba desde que amanecía, esperando a que ella llegara, escribiendo libretas a rebotar, todo para poder escuchar su voz por las mañanas.

Que bajo podía caer por amor… y eso que aun no tocaba fondo! Eso vino después!

Casi vomita al recordar cuando ella le confeso con gran ilusión que su amor, que antes era secreto, hasta para él, le habia correspondido, y que ya eran novios!

Novios!? NOVIOS!? Que horror toma esa palabra cuando la persona que amas sale con una cucaracha fumigada!! A quien se le ocurrió juntar a una dulce flor de primavera con el gusano de las piedras!? A quien!? A ver! Que alguien conteste a esa pregunta!!

Ese día le sonrió, la felicito y le dio animo, tuvieron entrenamiento, y se despidieron con un "Hasta mañana!".

Ese día lloro mientras veía "Titanic" y se devoraba litros de chocolate, mientras murmuraba "Que se joda Shino"

Estaba completamente deprimido, no quería escribir, no quería espiar, no quería ver chicas desnudas… solo quería ver muerto a Shino… y de preferencia por su propia mano.

Así paso 1 año, donde veía como el gusano imbecil, pasaba por ella, para una cita, el se sonreía, y los felicitaba, aun que se tomo la molestia de un día decirle a Shino que si le tocaba un pelo o la hacia llorar, ese día, sabría que su familia perdería a su decendecia, por que lo castraría a mano propia.

Shino solo asintió, y desde ese día, nunca mas se acerco a el de nuevo.

Para su segundo año como su maestro, ella llego llorando, grandes lagrimas salían de sus bellos ojos, y le trajeron buenas noticias "Terminamos Jiraiya-sensei, Shino termino conmigo…" lloraba ella.

"Ho, mi niña, no llores, todo esta bien" recuerda haberle consolado, mientras INNER Jiraiya hacia una gran fiesta en su cabeza.

Pero por si las dudas, lo prometido es deuda, y aun que no castro a Shino, lo rapo mientras dormía, ya que nadie le hace daño a la mujer que ama y se sale con la suya.

Después de eso, todo comenzó a ser felicidad pura, de nuevo solo él existía para ella, siempre con su sonrisa, llena da vida y felicidad, que era solo para él.

Casi al final de su segundo año como su maestro, la ayudo a subir de nivel de forma increíble, nadie podía creerlo, ya era incluso un miembro tan respetado de Konoha, que el AMBU le suplicaba que la convenciera de hacerla entrar a su grupo, la elite de elite la buscaba, haciendo honor a su nombre y al de Jiraiya.

El por lo mismo no cabía en su orgullo, tal y como habia prometido, la habia hecho grande, mas grande que nadie, incluso muchos la sugerían para ser la Hokague, pero ella lo habia rechazado, ella quería una vida mas pacifica… Naruto le lloro y le hizo un altar en su casa.

Y el no haría nada que ella no quisiera, sin importar que medio mundo quisiera matarlo por no hacer que ella fuera la Hokague a paso directo, apenas tenia 18 y Tsunade estaba mas que dispuesta a cederle el cargo, habia demostrado todo lo que un líder necesita, ser fuerte, hábil, inteligente, pero sobre todo, con un gran corazón noble.

No en balde el se habia enamorado de ella, y se enorgullecía mas que nada, de que todos ahora sabían lo que el, que ella era la mejor de todos.

Así llego el día, en el que no pudo mas, y un día después del entrenamiento, le dijo que quería hablar con ella, que si podían salir a comer juntos a un ligar, ella se extraño, pero con una de sus calidas sonrisa acepto.

De nuevo, para su propia sorpresa, pago en un restaurante muy carao, ella se notaba muy preocupada, ya que su maestro no era de pagar mas aya de un hot-dog.

Después de una deliciosa comida, y unas cuantas copas de vino… si lo iba a decir, por lo menos quería estar medio ebrio, así por lo menos tendría valor… y una excusa por si lo rechazaba.

"Te amo!" recuerda haber gritado de la anda.

Todos en el restaurante se habían girado a verlos, ella estaba mas roja que nada, toda sorprendida, muda, sin aliento.

El pánico le vino, y se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, y trato de salir huyendo, cuando alguien le jalo de su ropa, para detenerle, el se giro, y la vio a ella, que le sonreía.

"Y-yo también le amo Jiraiya-sensei"

-Y de eso apenas hace 2 maravillosas semanas- dice Jiraiya con un hilo de sangre en la nariz.

-Ha! Rayos! Voy a manchar mi traje de novio!- grita tratando de parar su sangrado.

-EY! Ero-senin! Apurate! Que tanto haces ahí!? Andas engañando a tu futura esposa!?- grita Naruto desde la puerta del cuarto.

-CALLATE IMBECIL!!!- grita Jiraiya tumbando la puerta de un golpe.

-Ya era hora ero-senin!- dice Naruto riendo.

-Deja de llamarme así! Que te quito el papel de mi padrino de bodas!- le grito Jiraiya furioso.

-Ja! Como si pudieras! Mira que ella me estima bastante, y no va a dejar que me dejes fuera de esto!- le sonríe Naruto.

-Cállate! Ahora vamonos!- dice Jiraiya molesto, mientras se coloca su protector con el kanyi del aceite en la cabeza.

Ambos corren, y pronto llegan a la iglesia.

Todos se giran al verlo, y le reprochan el llegar tarde… o algo asi…

-Pero que te pasa imbecil!? Mira que llegar tarde a tu boda menudo animal insensible!- le grita Tsunade con machete en mano.

-Ea! Deja eso! Que harás a mi esposa viuda antes de la boda!- le grita Jiraiya evitando el arma.

-Cállate! Que te castro aquí mismo! Ahora sube al altar y cásate una vez!!- grita Tsunade furiosa, y Jiraiya corre despavorido al altar, donde su novia le espera, con una sonrisa.

-Tarde de nuevo sensei?- pregunta ella sonriendo.

-P-perdón, pero, se me hizo tarde, yo, no quería, pero me acordaba de cómo… me enamore de ti…- le dijo Jiraiya todo sonrojado.

Ella le sonrió, y le beso en los labios.

-Siempre, siempre tarde, ero-senin-

-Ea, que no soy eso- le reprocho el.

-Para mi, siempre serás, mi ero-senin-

Fin.

Que tal?

Bueno, la chca es quien ustedes piensen! Espero que les aya gustado! Se me ocurrió hace 2 horas! Jajajaajjaaa, XD espero su opinión! Suerte!


End file.
